Coby and the Mysterious Museum/Part 3
|-|English= Part 3: Coby Learns His Lesson Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling from deep within the catacombs, and an enormous dust cloud as tall as the ceiling made its way toward Coby. Instinctively, Coby covered his eyes with his free hand as the small specks of sand within the cloud pelted him. The cloud soon vanished, and Coby lowered his hand. Though his vision was obstructed by the dust, he was able to barely make out a giant silhouette in front of him. 'It cannot be!' Shocked, the black shadow holding Coby's hand loosened its grip. Coby didn't waste another second; he darted out from the circle the black shadows had formed around him. But a gravelly voice soon stopped him. 'Do not move, boy.' Coby involuntarily straightened up and stopped as he had been commanded. The voice spoke once more. 'Gentle spirits, controlled by evil, I now grant you passage back to Aidios.' Then, beads of light surged toward Coby and the shadows; the latter screamed in agony as the beads of light struck them, causing them to vanish. 'Ahh!' a familiar voice screamed. Coby turned; the shadow that had gripped his hand was engulfed in the light, and the girl re-emerged as the screaming faded. Coby and the girl stared at each other, silence falling between them. Finally, the girl spoke, tears streaming down her face. 'I'm sorry I tricked you. But I want you to know that I had fun exploring the museum with you. I was happy we were almost friends. That part was real.' The beads of light bounced off the catacomb walls and shone on the pair, and the girl began to fade away in the light. Coby rushed toward her and grabbed her hand. 'I believe you!' he exclaimed. 'Because of you, I was able to enjoy the museum for the first time. I'm glad I met you! And we're already friends, right? I can't just stand here and let a friend cry!' He kept pouring his heart out to the girl, but she continued to fade away. She initially looked surprised at his words, but soon gave him the same warm smile she'd given him when they had first met. 'Heehee... Thank you. You're right. I can't cry, now that we're finally friends.' Coby's face fell; he could no longer feel the girl's hand in his. 'Don't worry,' the girl continued, still smiling. 'I know we'll meet again someday.' She vanished into the light, and Coby stared at the spot where she had vanished, his vision blurred by his tears. Eventually, the light faded away, and a familiar voice spoke, bringing Coby back to his senses. 'It appears as if you made a good friend.' The dust cloud containing the giant silhouette cleared, and Coby could now clearly see its identity. 'A d-dragon?!' Coby said, stunned. It was indeed a magnificent dragon with brilliant wings. The dragon spoke again, its voice reverberating around the catacombs. 'You were very nearly consumed by evil spirits. Only those who do not listen to their parents will be led astray. Sound familiar, boy?' Coby's elation at meeting a dragon subsided as a shiver ran down his spine. 'Yes,' he admitted, feeling guilty. 'Mom told me to stay close, but I didn't listen.' The dragon stared at him with a piercing gaze. 'You do know what you did wrong, do you not, boy?' Coby nodded silently. 'There is a rumor that exists in this museum,' the dragon continued. 'When children break their promises with their parents, they shall all be consumed by demons. You were attacked, boy, but what about your parents?' Coby froze in horror at the dragon's words. 'NO! Not Mom and Dad, too! Please, save them!' he begged. But the dragon dropped its gaze and shook its head. 'Your parents were genuinely worried about you, the same way you worry about them now. But you brought this upon yourself, boy. Your mistakes cannot be taken back.' Coby felt remorse for the first time in his life. He felt awful for being a nuisance to his parents and not listening to them. He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. The dragon stared at the crying boy for a moment. 'However...you can shape the future with your actions. You understand what will happen if you commit the same mistakes?' Coby wiped his face and nodded. The dragon moved closer to him; Coby could see his reflection in the dragon's piercing eyes. He suddenly felt as if he was being sucked into the dragon's eyes, and he began to lose his balance. 'Make choices your friend would be proud of,' he thought he heard the dragon say. Coby came around and attempted to sit up, but he felt something wrapped around his legs. 'Don't move, it's too dangerous,' a worried voice said. He looked around; his mother was staring at him, while his father was carrying him. His eyes widened. 'Mom! Dad! You're okay!' Coby cried out. 'Where's the black shadow demon?!' His mother looked puzzled. 'What do you mean? Did you have a nightmare?' she asked, concerned. Coby looked confused. 'You became tired after walking around the museum with us, so your father carried you after you fell asleep,' she explained. Coby still looked confused, but soon felt relief wash over him, and tears began to stream down his face again. His parents looked concerned and couldn't understand why their son was upset, but they comforted him regardless. Eventually, Coby jumped off his father's back and insisted he walk on his own. 'All right, but don't go running off, okay?' his mother said, still worried. 'You just woke up; you might trip and fall.' Coby smiled. 'I know. But you don't need to worry about me anymore.' Some time later, Coby visited the museum again and tried finding the door to the catacombs, but he had no such luck. He then returned to the painting of the catacombs. This time, all of the caskets were sealed, and there were now plants sprouting under a warm light. 'It looks better than before,' he said, smiling. Coby would never forget about that particular day, and he made sure not to worry anyone ever again. 'After all,' he thought, 'I can't do anything embarrassing if I'm gonna see her again.' Though his parents were stunned by his sudden maturity, they continued to love him and protect him all the same. And as Coby grew up, he kept the dragon's words close to his heart, and he eventually became a respectable and mature adult in Erebonia. |-|Japanese= 第３回　【コニー思い知る】 　すると、突如地下墓所の奥の方からゴウッという音が聞こえ て来ました。同時に、遠くから砂埃が大きく膨らみながら近づ いて来るのが分かります。砂埃がコニーの元にやって来た頃に は、高い天井に届く程の高さになっていました。　　　　　　 　コニーは咄嗟に空いているもう片方の手で顔を守ります。小 さな砂粒がコニーの体に当たって弾け、腕や足がチクチクと痛 み出すのを静かに我慢しました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　程なくして暴風が止み、コニーは薄目を開けます。すると土 煙が立ち込め視界が悪い中――なんと、高い天井でも収まりき らない巨大なシルエットがコニー達の前に佇んでいました。　 「まさか……！？」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　驚愕のあまり、コニーの手を掴んでいた力を緩める黒い影。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 コニーはすかさず手を放し、コニーの周囲を取り囲んでいる黒 い影達の輪の隙間に体を滑らせます。そこで、重々しく厳格な 声がコニーの動きを制止しました。　　　　　　　　　　　　 「そこを動くな少年」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　思わず背筋が伸びてしまうような気持で、コニーは言われた 通り動きを止めます。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「悪霊に操られている霊達よ、　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　今空の女神の元に送り届けてやろう」　　　　　　　　　　 　厳格な声がそう告げると、声のした方向から無数の光の粒が コニー達に吹き付けて来ました。光の粒に触れた黒い影は苦し そうな絶叫を上げて、光に照らされ続ける程影が薄くなったと 思うと次第に消えていきます。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「あああああああぁ！」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　聞き覚えのある声が絶叫をあげ、コニーは思わずそちらの方 を見ました。すると黒い影は光に包まれ、絶叫が消えたと同時 に女の子が姿を現します。かける言葉を見つける事が出来ずに コニーが女の子を見つめていると、目が合いました。　　　　 「……騙すような事して、ごめんね。　　　　　　　　　　　 　でも、君と一緒に博物館を回れて、私本当に楽しかった。　 　君と友達になれそうで嬉しかった……　　　　　　　　　　 　それだけは嘘じゃないの」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　女の子は涙を流しながら、真っ直ぐコニーを見据えて語りま した。吹き付ける光の粒はあっという間に数を増し、広い地下 墓所の壁にぶつかると舞い上がって、コニー達の頭上に降り注 ぎます。圧倒的な光量の中、女の子の輪郭は次第に透けていき ました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　コニーは咄嗟に女の子に駆け寄り、繋ぎとめるように手を取 ります。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「分かった、大丈夫、俺信じるよ！　　　　　　　　　　　　 　俺なんて、君が居たから初めて博物館を楽しめたんだ。　　 　君と出会えて嬉しかったのは俺の方だよ！　　　　　　　　 　だから……もう俺達は友達！　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　友達が泣いたままの方が俺は許せない！」　　　　　　　　 　コニーは消えゆく女の子に言い残さないよう、まくし立てて 言いました。それを聞いた女の子は少し驚いた後、初めて会っ た時のように、穏やかに微笑みます。　　　　　　　　　　　 「ふふっ……ありがとう。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　そうだよね、ようやく友達になれたのに　　　　　　　　　 　泣いたままお別れなんて、寂しいもんね」　　　　　　　　 コニーが握る女の子の手の感触は、もう無くなっていました。 「大丈夫、俺達気が合うから、きっとまた会えるよ」　　　　 陽炎のように薄らいだ女の子は最後に満面の笑みで頷き、地下 墓所を照らす光と一体になりました。圧倒的な眩しさと涙でコ ニーの視界が霞みます。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◇ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　暫くして目を開けると、光の粒の残滓が自然の中に溶け込ん で消えている事が分かりました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「どうやら、良い友を得たようだな」　　　　　　　　　　　 厳格な声が聞こえて、呆然としていたコニーを我に返らせまし た。声の主が訪れたのと同時に立ち込めていた土煙は既に晴れ、 その巨大なシルエットの正体があらわになります。　　　　　 「りゅ……竜！？」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　思わず声に出してしまうコニー。　　　　　　　　　　　　 　そこに悠然と佇んでいたのは、巨大な翼を持ち、対峙する事 自体が畏れ多いような神聖さを持った竜でした。竜は空気の振 動が肌で感じられる程低い声で、コニーに語りかけます。　　 「しかし、あのままでは悪霊に飲み込まれていたぞ？　　　　 　悪霊に惑わされるのは家族との約束を破った者だけ。　　　 　少年よ、心当たりがあるのではないか？」　　　　　　　　 コニーは竜に出会えた興奮も冷める程にひやりとしました。　 「そう……母さんにはぐれちゃ駄目って言われたのに、　　　 　俺が勝手に抜け出した……」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　竜は静かにコニーの言葉を聞き届けます。　　　　　　　　 「それは決して褒められる事ではないと、分かっているな？」 　コニーは静かにうなずきます。　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「この博物館は、ある噂が囁かれている。　　　　　　　　　 　子供が家族との約束を破ったら、　　　　　　　　　　　　 　子供も家族もお化けに食べられる、とな。現に少年は　　　 　襲われていた訳だが……家族はどうなっただろうな？」　　 「そ……そんな！　まさか父さんと母さんも！？　　　　　　 　俺の時みたいに助けられないの……！？」　　　　　　　　 　コニーは竜に縋るようにして尋ねました。しかし、竜は静か に目を伏せ、頭を横に振ります。　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「少年の両親も今の少年のように、　　　　　　　　　　　　 　心から心配していたはずだぞ？　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　それを考えもせずにこのような自体を招いたのは少年自身。 　一度犯した過ちは、取り消す事は出来ない。」　　　　　　 　その言葉を聞いて、コニーは人生で初めて心の底から反省を しました。いつもどこかで口煩い両親へ反発しながら、上辺だ け取り繕っていた自分が馬鹿らしく思えて来ます。コニーは静 かに涙を流しながら、膝を付きました。　　　　　　　　　　 　竜はそんなコニーを見下ろし、短く息を吐きながらこう言い ます。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「……だが、これから未来の事は　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　少年の努力次第で変えていける。　　　　　　　　　　　　 　同じ過ちを繰り返せば……わかっているな？」　　　　　　 　コニーは涙を拭いながら大きく頷きました。竜はその様子を 確認すると、コニーにそっと頭を近づけます。そして竜の瞳い っぱいに情けない顔をしたコニーを映し、コニーも竜の瞳に映 る自分を見つめ返しました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　すると突然コニーの視界は竜の瞳に吸い込まれるような錯覚 を覚えて、思わずよろめきます。　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「友に胸を張って会えるような選択をするのだぞ」　　　　　 　最後に、そのような優しい竜の声が聞こえた気がしました。 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◇ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　コニーがはっとして態勢を整えようとすると、足が何かに力 強く抑えられています。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「危ないから立たないでよ？」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　そこにはコニーを心配そうに見つめる母親と、静かにコニー を背負う父親の背中がありました。　　　　　　　　　　　　 「無事だったの！？　……黒い影のお化けは！？」　　　　　 「何言ってるの。怖い夢でも見たんじゃない？　　　　　　　 　博物館を一緒に観て回って疲れたのか、　　　　　　　　　 　コニーが寝ちゃったからお父さんが背負ってくれてるのよ」 　突然の出来事にコニーは呆気にとられましたが、すぐに安堵 が込み上げ自然と涙が溢れます。両親はそんなコニーを心配し て慌てますが、コニーは自分で歩くと言って父親の背中を離れ ました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「突然走り出したりしないでね？　コニーはさっきまで　　　 　寝てたんだから転んじゃうかもしれないわよ」　　　　　　 　何時ものように心配する母親の方を向いて、コニーは笑顔で 答えました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「うん、分かってる。もう心配かけないから大丈夫だよ」　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◇ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　後日コニーは博物館を訪れ、あの地下へと通じる扉を探しま したが、見つける事が出来ませんでした。心のどこかでそうだ ろうなと予感していたコニーは、地下墓所の絵の元へ向かいま す。絵には、全ての蓋が閉じている棺。そして所々に植物が生 え、温かい日の光を受けているような絵に変化していました。 「前よりいい絵になったな」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　コニーはあの日の不思議な思い出を胸に、誰かを心配させた り迷惑をかけるような事はしなくなりました。コニーのあまり の成長ぶりに両親は驚きましたが、温かく見守ってくれます。 「いつでも再会出来る様に、恥ずかしい事はできないもんな」 　コニーは竜と交わした言葉を忘れず、立派な大人へと成長し ていくのでした。 Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books